Quizás si
by okami no fairy
Summary: Para las vacaciones de verano, Erza Scarlet decide viajar con su familia a Magnolia, un antiguo y pequeño pueblo. Por desgracia lo que parece ser el entorno ideal pronto empieza a torcerse, Erza empieza a tener alucinaciones, y los jóvenes del pueblo parecen querer acabar con ella. /¡Aléjate de él!/Piénsalo un poco, la noche del festival está cerca/ Proyecto VN, elige que sucederá


**Este fic está redactado para ser confuso, la personalidad de los personajes puede causar confusión hasta que se descubra la trama de la historia.**

 **Espero que a quién lo lea le guste.**

 _ **Vacaciones**_

 _Magnolia es un pueblo perdido entre las montañas, entre inconmensurables montañas y monstruosos árboles, se alza el pequeño pueblo que a día de hoy aún remite los errores de un pasado._

 _Erza Scarlet es perfecta, atractiva, fuerte, inteligente, matarías por alguien como ella._

 _Desgraciadamente su único defecto es estar atada a este pueblo eterno._

 _A pesar de haber nacido en la ciudad, el legado de la pelirroja se remonta a este pequeño pueblo, perdido entre la bruma de la historia._

 _Y por desgracia para ella, su primer error fue convencer a sus padres de volver a este lugar, queriendo ver donde vivía su difunta abuela, y creyendo que sería un lugar perfecto para relajarse durante las vacaciones de verano._

\- _Es precioso_ -pensó Erza avistando el pueblo oculto entre las montañas.

Por desgracia, _en cantos de sirena siempre habrá letra pequeña._

El sol brilla con fuerza, las afueras del pequeño pueblo, están adornadas con simples sendas de tierra, sin siquiera pavimentar, son simples caminos por los que rara vez pasa algún automóvil.

Por esto es por lo que tanto el pelirosa como el pelinegro se sorprenden al ver aparecer ese coche dirigiéndose hacia esa casa que actualmente está inhabitada.

El pelirosa se detiene un momento mientras observa como el vehículo asciende la colina con dificultad para llegar a esa casa elevada sobre el pueblo.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a saludar?-pregunta el joven con una sonrisa.

\- Quizás luego Natsu, por ahora será mejor que sigamos hacia el pueblo, no querrás que Mira se enfade, ¿cierto?-bromea el pelinegro sin dejar de andar.

Natsu sigue con la vista fija en el coche, hasta que con una sonrisa alcanza al pelinegro-¿Sabes Zeref?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Estaba seguro de que dirías eso.

La casa es un perfecto ejemplo de las antiguas viviendas del Japón Feudal, la única entrada es un gigantesco portón de madera, y en el interior el suelo de madera chirría a cada paso, y las puertas de cada sala son unas simples corredizas hechas de papel.

La planta baja es gigantesca y cuenta con todo lo necesario, pero aún así, hay una gigantesca escalera, que a pesar de su tamaño permanece oculta en un rincón, adornada con las lúgubres sombras y el olor a humedad.

Viendo eso Erza decide que ese lugar no merece ser descubierto.

Poco a poco, sus padres van desempacando dentro de la casa, y mientras Erza carga una desmesuradamente enorme caja, se detiene aspirando la cálida brisa de verano.

- _Sin duda fue buena idea venir aquí-_ piensa con una sonrisa.

En las afueras del pequeño pueblo, aún descansa el gigantesco templo que incontables años lleva proyectando su sombra sobre las casas.

\- ¿Seguro que también quieres llamar a Wendy?-pregunta Zeref observando al pelirosa con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Pues claro, pocas veces viene alguien nuevo, hay que darle una buena bienvenida, ¿No es cierto?-pregunta Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas albinas intercambian una mirada de complicidad entre ellas, para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Creo que Natsu tiene razón, hay que hacer esto bien para dar una buena impresión-explica la joven albina alzando su dedo.

\- Ves-recrimina el pelirosa a Zeref-¿Tú que dices Mira?

\- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque quizás molestemos a Wendy-chan, con lo cerca que está el festival debe estar muy ocupada-explica la albina mayor con dulzura.

Ante la respuesta el pelirosa frunce el ceño molesto, para luego agitar la mano tratando de restar importancia al asunto-eso da igual, estoy seguro de que Wendy piensa igual que yo, después de buscarla, vamos a por Lucy y ya está-explica el joven aumentando el ritmo y dando fuertes pisadas para remarcar su punto.

\- ¿Porqué me tocaría un hermano tan cabezota?-piensa Zeref agachando la cabeza, para luego salir corriendo tras él con una sonrisa.

Mira esboza una pequeña mueca divertida, retrocediendo hasta acercarse a la otra albina.

\- De verdad Lissana, no sé como te puede gustar Natsu-dice Mirajane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El rostro de la albina menor se tiñe de rojo, empezando a negar rápidamente lo dicho.

\- !M-Mira-nee¡-reprocha molesta aún con un gran sonrojo.

La peliblanca mayor acelera el paso siguiendo tanto a Natsu como a Zeref, todavía con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Erza oye el repiqueteo en la puerta, se sorprende ligeramente, pero con velocidad corre hacia la puerta, y la abre con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja siente un escalofrío recorrerla, hay algo raro, eso es obvio, se siente como...

El pelirosa sonríe con furor, es reconfortante y cálido, por otra parte tanto las dos peliblancas como la rubia le esbozan una ligera sonrisa confiada.

En cambio, recostado sobre un árbol cercano, un pelinegro le observa con desconfianza, aunque trata de ocultarla, como si tratase de mantener las apariencias.

\- Bienvenida a Magnolia-Erza no se había fijado en la pequeña peliazul, pero su sonrisa es casi tan cálida como la del pelirosa.

\- Oh...-susurra la pelirroja sorprendida por un recibimiento así.

\- Ya sabía que esta bienvenida era demasiado-susurra el pelinegro con un bufido.

\- Zeref no molestes-responde la rubia molesta-encantada yo soy Lucy-dice la chica con una sonrisa.

Uno a uno los jóvenes se presentan ante la pelirroja que a pesar de sentirse algo incómoda por la situación, no puede evitar sentirse contagiada por la actitud de todos los presentes.

\- Os agradezco todo esto, odio admitirlo, pero me sentía algo nerviosa por no conocer a nadie-afirma la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa-supongo que debo presentar...

El tiempo se detiene en seco, hay algo extraño en todo esto, y aún más en la sonrisa del pelirosa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Natsu?-pregunta Lissana confundida por la risa del joven.

\- No es nada, he recordado algo-explica Natsu rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa.

El sol está empezando a ocultarse entre las gigantescas montañas que rodean Magnolia.

Natsu y Zeref recorren el sendero de tierra hacia su casa, a la par que Erza abre la ventana de su casa para dejar entrar la brisa del atardecer.

\- Natsu-el pelirosa se gira sorprendido por la seriedad en la voz de su hermano.

\- ¿Que pasa?

El pelinegro suelta un suspiro y vuelve a fijar su vista en el joven-Sabes...no es nada-dice con una sonrisa logrando que el pelirosa arqueé una ceja confundido.

\- Mira que eres raro-susurra Natsu con una sonrisa, observando como la casa de Erza se va perdiendo en la lejanía.

La puerta de la casa vuelve a sonar, la joven pelirroja supone que son sus padres, los cuales habían salido a recoger las últimas cajas de la mudanza.

Erza siente un escalofrío recorrerla, si no supiese que no es posible, la joven juraría que en ese pasillo de madera, y empujada por una ráfaga de viento...no, eso era imposible.

La pelirroja sube hacia su habitación rehuyendo las escaleras , se desplaza entre golpes por las cajas de la mudanza, y abre la ventana tomando una bocanada de aire fresco mientras el sol se empieza a ocultar, tiñendo el cielo de ocre.

Una pregunta se le viene a la mente, por un lado está ansiosa por explorar la zona silvestre del pueblo, es decir el bosque, pero la idea de investigar ese pueblo que se abre ante ella es muy tentadora, ¿Que debería hacer?

 _Quedan cuatro días para el festival..._

 **Bueno, aquí está. Ya sabéis que me gusta escribir historias de este estilo. Como locura del dragón esta por terminar, he decidido empezar un nuevo proyecto de este estilo.**

 **Por ello, pensé en darle el toque de las decisiones, así que ahí están. Si queréis podéis comentar que elección tomar.**

 **Como espero que os haya entretenido, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
